A hunter's son
by Kindred01
Summary: Chris finds a child in the woods the day he buried his wife and child. He knew he should take the kid back to town and he knew he should hand the poor 4 year old over to the police but he felt the universe owed him.
1. Chapter 1

He was wondering the woods, he need to clear his head he had just buried his wife and child and the last thing he need was his crazy sister and equally or more insane father telling shit. He had his gun and he was thinking about using it on himself he has just put the fun to his lips when he heard a child's cry and for the tiniest of moments he thought he was hearing things. But added to the child's cry was sounds of howling and snarls.

Chris ran towards the crying sounds as fast as he could until he come to a clearing where he saw a small boy cowering on the ground as a female werewolf stood over him covered in blood and snarling at the child. Without thinking he raised his gun and shot at the wolf. She turned to face her attacker and snarled her chin was dripping with blood as her eyes were an impure white. It was something Chris has seen on many sick werewolves the bite had took but the wolf can't bond with the human counterpart and is slowly driven crazy until the full moon hits and they flip. Chris fired again as the wolf started to head towards him and this time he hit the wolf in the head before she fell to the ground.

Moving downing the bank he stood above the female wolf and saw she was in nothing but night gown. He looked up to the boy in the woods there was no none else around apart from a dead female werewolf. Chris put his gun away as he approach the 4 year old but a thought made him stop as he looked at the very quiet child …What if you killed his mother?…he thought. He could see blood smeared all over him and there was cuts on his face, arm, legs and even his chest and back. The large brown eyes looked up at him as tears shimmered before he blinked them away making them fall down his cheeks. "Shhh it's okay." He said, his voice came out rough and scratchy as he bent down as he took his jacket off and placed it around the shivering child. "I won't let anything hurt you."

Chris had thought this trough he will drive back into Beacon Hill and take the boy the police and tell them he found a crazy woman attacking the child so he shot her. But instead of taking the life into centre of town he took a right and went to his empty cold house. He didn't see his father's car or his sister …thank god…he thought as he took the boy inside and took him to the upstairs bathroom. Still the boy hadn't made a nose as he placed him down on the toilet seat as he started to run the bath.

He washed all the blood away and looked at every cut that littered the small boy's body, the woman wasn't an Alpha she wouldn't have lived that long enough to become one so the boy was safe from his family. …You have to return this child…He thought but as he washed the blood from the tiny oval face he fell in love with those warm whisky brown eyes. After the bath he dried the boy and found some clothes to fight the boy. It broke his heart as he went this his baby girl's draws to find clothes that is suitable for a boy. …I really am going to take the kid back into town and I really am going to hand him over to the police…he thought, but then he thought the universe owed him this child.

For two weeks as he packed up his house and keeping his father and sister away from the house he keep watched to see if anyone would report a missing child. But there was nothing the biggest news was that Sheriff was murdered. He was found mauled in his own home and his wife and child was missing. He felt cold dread run though his body as he looked down at the boy sleeping curled up next to him in his head …it was his mother…he felt guilty but she was out of her mind her wolf was sick and her human side was dying. She would have killed this sweet child so his guilt was only for the boy having to see his mother murder his father and then getting shot in front of him. "Don't worry Genim." He smiled as he remembered the Sheriff's son's name "You will be safe with me." He whispered as he kissed his forehead "Alex Argent." He whispered the name to him. He sat back as he watched the boy suck his thumb and nuzzled into the pillow. He looked down at the papers in his lap documents one of them is a blank birth certificate his pen hoovered over the document as he licked his lips at what he was about to do. After a few moment of deliberating he wrote Alex Jamie Argent on name of baby line. Then for mother's name he wrote down Amelia Catharine James she was a girl he was dating back in college before Victoria pushed her way into his life by his father's help. Sighing at her memory he turn to the next part 'Father's name' and he wrote his name.

3 weeks later he left beacon hills with the 4 years old had in the back seat looking out the window. Chris is a good man and he doesn't feel guilty for taking the boy because there is no one who will miss him. He check there was no one who will miss the boy he has no other family and he could lay to his own family. He did check on Amelia no one had seen her in years so saying this was her and his child was easy enough. "No!" The boy cried out as he twisted in the car seat "No!" He cried out again, Chris looked at him though the mirror

"Shhh Alex its okay Daddy is here."

13 years later…

He yawed as he woke up in the car he was laying out in the back seat and was looking up at the window to see the dark grey sky move. Pushing himself up the boy looked out the window at the woods around them "Hey how was your name?" The man asked, the teen rubbed his eyes as watched the rain it the window

"I had a strange dream about wolves." He mumbled as he rested his chin on the shoulders of his father's chair. Chris frowned and tighten his hand on the steering wheel

"Wolves?" The teen nodded with a smile

"I was running with them." Chris let out a sigh and smiled at him

"Of course you were Alex."

"Stiles." The teen said with a soft smile as he sat back and put his ipad on before looking out the window.

Chris dreaded returning back to Beacon Hills if it wasn't for a rough alpha he and Alex …No its Stiles… would still be happily living elsewhere. He just hoped no one will ask too many questions about his boy or about their returning. Stiles knew nothing about Beacon Hills but the boy knew he wasn't Chris's son but he was happy enough to play long because he loved Chris and he knew it made Chris happy whenever he called him dad. But he couldn't escape the feeling that everything is going to change an maybe not for the good.


	2. Chapter 2

He had hoped with what he thought his son that he would be weary of wolves, however his very first day he made friends with a freshly turned wolf and brought him home. Chris was pissed but tried to understand Stiles love for wolves but as he was brought up to hate them this was difficult idea to come around to. "Dad this is Scott we have most of the same classes together." He smiled at him and Chris wanted nothing more than for this puppy eyed boy to go home

"Nice to meet you Scott." He held his hand out and shook Scott's hand he grinned at him with a bit of a shy look on his face before Stiles drag's the teen up to his room

"Come on I need help unpacking my room." Chris watches from the stair case as he catches the new wolf squeeze Stiles bum

"Oh god." He whispered as he turned and walked into his offices.

Stiles closed the door to him bed room and looked at Scott and let out a half broken sigh "I got to tell you something because the look my dad had means he's figured out you're a werewolf and he isn't happy." The dark haired boy blinked at Stiles and open and closed his mouth like a fish before he could speak

"H…How…" He couldn't get his words out for the life of him

"He's a hunter and he brought me up in the same fashion however I've never killed a wolf and I don't plan to unless they try and kill me." He saw the kicked puppy look on Scott's face and it made him sigh and walked over to him and knelt in front of the wolf and smiled softly "I like you Scott and I know you like me after being pinned to the locker and then dragged into the out of order bath room and screwed against the wall." He told him with a blush that made Scott growl softly at him

"I didn't want to be a wolf he attacked in my own back garden me and my baby brother Isaac." He whispered Stiles tilted his head

"How is your baby brother?

"In hospital, mum is with him all the time as she works there." Scott looked down into this lap as Stiles warped his arms around Scott's waits and hugged him just as Chris walk thought the door.

"Fuck sakes!" He hisses as he grabbed Stiles by his hoodie.

Stiles was hulled up on his feet with a shocked looked as he looked at his father as Scott stood up growling at him "Stop dad stop I was just hugging him!" Stiles yelled as he pulled himself free from Chris' death grip and pulled put himself in between his boyfriend and his dad

"You had your head in his…"

"I was just kneeling and hugging him he is upset!" The teen said and he touched his father's chest as the older man looked darkly at Scott who was flashing amber eyes

"You were just hugging him?" Chris asked looking down into his son's warm brown eyes

"He was attacked a couple of nights ago him and his baby brother by the rouge." Chris face soften as he looked at the dark haired boy and he let out sigh

"Have you been called by the alpha?" he asked

"Yes sir but Derek has help me block him out." Chris frowned rubbed the back of his head

"Derek as in Derek Hale?" He asked, Stiles looked at Scott who nodded

"He's not the alpha, he is trying to protect me and my family."


End file.
